1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a base station and a plurality of member nodes for transmitting and receiving network coding based multicast traffic.
2. Description of the Related Art
With a rapid increase in a number of various wireless devices including smart phones, tablet personal computers (PCs), and the like, and related applications, a sharp increase can be found in wireless data traffic. Such a phenomena may further accelerate. Additionally, a demand for a multicast service, in which at least one transmitter transmits data to at least one predetermined receiver, is expected to increase.
In order to process data for video, audio, and collaborative paperwork or document transmission between groups, there is a demand for a multicast protocol that may guarantee reliability, despite a potential delay in time. However, in order to guarantee reliability in multicast transmission, lost packets may need to be retransmitted.